


Unwanted Son

by FireDancer



Series: DCU Short works [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon wanted to hate the kid, when he found out about Chris, but really, it wasn't the kid's fault that Clark didn't want Kon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Son

Kon wanted to hate the kid, when he found out about Chris, but really, it wasn't the kid's fault that Clark didn't want Kon. He wanted *a* son, obviously, just not one with half of a super-villain's DNA, or maybe just not one that had been grown in a tank like particularly attractive algae, since it didn't seem to bother him who Chris's real dad was. Whatever.

Anyway, Kon figured that, living in Smallville aside, he got the better deal. He got Ma's apple pie, and didn't have to sit through father/son nights, or whatever it was that Clark and Chris did together. It was just... It would have been kinda cool, having a brother. He wondered, sometimes, if Chris thought so too, but he never asked. Clark would probably be *pissed* if he just flew over and introduced himself and anyway, Kon could do without another member of the Super family forcing themselves to act like he was a part of it.

Kon could deal with being the unwanted son, but he really didn't want to find out that he wasn't wanted as a brother either.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/175592.html?thread=37904104#t37904104


End file.
